FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a door lock for truck or van doors.
Prior locking means for truck doors have proven unsatisfactory, because a chain and regulation padlock appear to be easy prey for a professional thief. A crow bar can easily be used to pry open the doors themselves, or break the hasp and lock. As the rear doors of a large truck are some distance from the cab, this tampering can usually be performed unnoticed.